universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Christian Weston Chandler
Entrance Computer Chris explodes out of a computer, Giving him 10% damage on impact Special Attacks Neutral B - Idiotic Upload Chris puts up a screen, which will show one of his numerous videos. Destroying the video screen will damage Chris (5-10%). If the video screen remains on the stage for 20 or more seconds without being destroyed, Chris will begin ranting about it until it is, akin to his rant about the video about his house (which, ironically enough, is one of the possible videos that will play). He will be completely immobile and vulnerable while doing this. Anyone entering the radius of his ranting will be stunned for about two seconds. Leaving the radius without attacking and then coming back will have the same effect. If Chris takes 15% of damage without the video screen being destroyed directly, then the screen will be gone and Chris can't put up another one until he loses a stock. Side B - Curse-ye-ha-me-ha Chris will execute his signature DBZ ripoff. If anyone is caught in the attack, they have a possibility of one of the following happening to them: *slight damage (5% with low knockback) (25% chance) *increased trip chance for 4 seconds (increased to 2%; same as Luigi in Brawl) (25% chance) *one of various status effects (stunning, poison, freezing, sleeping, or burning) (5% chance per effect) *reversed controls for 5 seconds (25% chance) If more than one character is in range, the effect will only be dealt to the opponent that Chris hates most. In the event of a tie, then it's the opponent that has done the most damage. However, there is a 2/3 chance of the move backfiring. If Chris is attacked from behind before he's finished firing, then the move is cancelled and Chris can't use it again for another 10 seconds. Up B - Brick by Brick Chris will get out a set of Legos and begin to build with them. From here, the player has a few options. #Pressing B will make Chris materialize a large Lego block and drop it. If it hits the ground, it will act as an extra platform. If he hits an opponent from above, it will damage them (5% with low knockback). If Chris uses this again, he can only do so in a way that will connect it to a previous Lego. These giant Legos will not float in the air and last only 10 seconds each. #Pressing Side B will make Chris build a Lego wall that will block opponents paths and can only be destroyed by Chris. However, they can be stopped from being built by attacking Chris while he's building the wall (as it takes a while, about 1.5x longer than Hank Hill's wall). #Pressing Up B will make Chris fly upward on a Lego helicopter for about 3 seconds before it breaks. Chris will be left in a helpless state and Lego bricks will fall downwards (4% to opponents, 6-8% to Chris). The direction of the helicopter cannot be changed. #Pressing Down B will put the Lego set away. This will only work near the Lego set. Otherwise, Chris is left wide open. Chris cannot use any of his normal specials or even his Final Smash until the Lego set is put away. Pressing Down B next to it or losing a stock will do the trick. Down B - Sonichu Chris will utilize his "Electric Hedgehog Power" (or whatever he calls it) to not turn into Chris-Chan Sonichu, but to simply summon Sonichu to the field. Sonichu is just like Sonic in Smash Bros, but acts like an enemy in SSE and does electric shocks to opponents (2-5% at close range, 5-8% at long range). Any damage done to Sonichu is dealt to Chris, but it's half of what it would be if directly dealt to Chris. Sonichu will leave either if he is KO'd or if 15 seconds pass. Afterwards, Chris can't call on him again until he loses a stock. Final Smash - And The Bear At Regency Square Chris states the name of his Final Smash, as a giant Leonard Bearstein is shown falling from the sky. The view returns to that of the stage, as a circle appears under the opponent he hates the most (in that player's color, too, and, yes, this is basically a Carlos Trejo clone). The circle will stay in place, as that opponent will have the chance to get out of the way in time. Even if Leonard misses the target, anyone else on the way down can get hurt as well. The intended target will take 85% with high knockback, while anyone else hit will take 40% with moderate knockback. Go here for the full list. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: "I can feel the cosmos!" Sd: Dn: "My name is not Ian Brandon Something!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: "You think you're so tough? You think you're so tough? No, you are not! You are weak!" Victory 2: "I've got a little Chun-Li within me!" Victory 3: Waits a couple seconds, then says, "Peace and love." Then, he falls over. Lose/Clap: Chris gets a talking to by Bob. Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Christian Weston Chandler (born on 24 February 1982) is a high-functioning adult autistic child, thirty-two-year-old, former virgin with rage, and creator of the infamous Sonichu, a crossover of Sonic the Hedgehog and Pikachu. Christian also stars alongside his original creations in his own self-titled online comic book. His adult life has been largely defined by his goal of developing his webcomic Sonichu into a hit media franchise and his Love Quest to obtain a "boyfriend-free, 18-current age-year old, caring, smoke-free, non-alcoholic white girl" to make into a "sweetheart from the ground-up." In late 2007, he became Internet-famous when he caught the attention of 4chan and Encyclopedia Dramatica. The initial fascination was spurred on by his willingness to wear a homemade Sonichu medallion in public, his childlike artwork featuring his unoriginal Sonic recolor, and his history of loitering in public places while literally holding up a sign asking women to talk to him. His reaction to the ensuing mockery led to even greater scrutiny of his life, revealing still more disturbing facts about him. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Does a few weak punches (1-3% per hit). *Dash Attack- Gets in his car and rams into his opponents (3-7%), but it explodes after a second (5% to Chris, 4-10% to everyone else in the blast zone) Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- Does an uppercut (10%), but falls over and hurts himself (2%). *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- Gets out his pepper spray and uses it (2-5%). *Up- Lifts a chair (5-8% on impact), but falls over and is hit by the chair (5%). *Down- Says to "back the fuck off", which deals damage and knockback to anyone in the radius (8-15%). Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- Does a couple of weak punches upward (1% per hit). *Down- Does his speech and prep from before he destroyed his PS3, then hits the victim with a brick a few times (2% per hit). Obviously, the move has a ridiculous startup time. Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon A Troll Face Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat Chris' Hair and Glasses Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes *Sonichu Cosplay (Yellow) Trivia *Insert One Category:Male Category:Human Category:Villains Category:WTF Characters Category:Internet Category:Playable Characters Category:Reality Category:Joke Category:Smash Bros CD7. Lawl Category:DLC Characters Category:Project Lawl Category:MrConnman123's Lawl Category:Trolls Category:Glasses Category:Why you shouldn't give your child a Youtube Account Category:Internet Meme Category:People called Chris Category:Evil Category:Transexual Category:People who make you look bad Category:Scrapped Lawl Beatdown Characters Category:Semi-Scary Category:Theresnoname's Smash Bros. Lawl